Regrets
by Aznkizz
Summary: Can even Sasuke have regrets? Can he actually feel? [ONESHOT] slight sasusaku PLEASE REVIEW! I'm seriously desperate for some inspiration!


_Regrets_

-Aznkizz-  
a.k.a  
-Chika Odori-  
or  
-Chidori-

A/N: Sorry if its bad! I really need to expand more of my vocabulary! -.-;;

Power.

What is it really?

Is it the ability to kill?

Could it be the ability to do something beyond what you were taught know?

Sasuke never really questioned it.

All he wanted was revenge…

-------

"So… you're from Konoha," he stated rather than asking.

"…" was all the stranger responded with.

"You don't seem like the talkative type," he countered while smirking.

The stranger continued to stare. _Is the person I knew still in him?_

"DAMN IT! WHO ARE YOU?" he hissed losing his patience.

"I…" the stranger began but could not finish.

"Have you heard of a guy name Naruto? He's a loudmouth blond who's a dead last idiot," Sasuke said more to himself than the stranger.

Eyes began to flare and the untouched lips of the stranger replied a silent "No".

"You're boring me. What kind of ninja of Konoha are you? You're weak and you're annoying. You're probably weaker than that dobe. You're a disgrace!" he spat not knowing of the importance of his words.

Her eyes glared. She smiled mischievously and answered with the famous quote of "Hn…"

Sasuke squinted. _This person has to know me._

"Fight me."

"Why?"

"Fight me."

"I'll kill you…"

Before the stranger began to use her chakra, Sasuke was enfolded in ebony wings. His pale skin was darkened and a symbol appeared on his nose. His eyes had become cat like and flashed with yellow.

The girl immediately used her strength to shake the earth and break it, barely using her chakra. "Watch who you call weak," she retorted.

_Impressive. How is she going to deal with me, THE Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Let's see how strong your so-called power is Sasuke… Can it beat mine?_

The air tensed and the ground rumbled… A VOLCANO! Just kidding… I couldn't resist! -;; **_ANYWAY_**…

The air tensed as it grew thick with thoughts, anticipation, and tactics. All of them unheard but they both knew something would come. A kunai? A shuriken? Some fire maybe? It was all in their thoughts. Strategizing was all they could do while glaring.

She made her move. Slowly, calmly walking towards him she began to take off her ANBU mask. Before she could fully remove it, he thrust a kunai into her stomach. A perfect hit. Well, at least he thought it was until pink hair flowed and green eyes began to cry. She restrained from running towards him and stayed behind the bushes, hiding whilst watching.

"Sa-sa-sakura…" he whispered. The girl then turned into a log.

"Haven't you heard of Henge no Jutsu?" a voice echoed into the forest and into his mind. "I despise you, Uchiha… You have become your brother… How did I fall in love with **_you_**?"

_No… no, it can't be her… I'm not like him… I'm not like him at all… Am I?_

"**DAMN IT!"**

Sasuke woke up heavily panting and sweating from his nightmare. _What have I become?_ He stared around his room and found it unfamiliar. He suddenly panicked. Then he remembered that he was in his room in Orochimaru's place. He looked at the desk hoping to find something to remember what his life was like before. He didn't find it. He had left the picture in Konoha. _Maybe I'll go back there… _There really was no point to that thought. He had betrayed his village and became a missing-nin. He couldn't change all the wrongs he had done. He couldn't even remember her face. Her voice barely rang in his head. It couldn't soothe him to sleep anymore because he had pushed it aside. There was nothing left of his memories in his head. All he had now was revenge…

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry that I avoided a real fight. I wanted to write one, it was my first intention after all, but its hard for me to kill off any Naruto character! I'll make another version if you truly want a fight scene so please review! (If I do have a fight scene, it will probably have a completely different ending.) Please give me constructive criticism! How else will I write something for you to enjoy?


End file.
